


Perseus

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: A reimagining of Heracles’s great grandpa and history.
Relationships: Danaë (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s), Hestia/Maia, Io/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Rise of Io

**Author's Note:**

> Io - Sarah Michelle Gellar  
Maia - Charlize Theron  
Hestia - Drew Barrymore  
Demeter- Uma Thurman  
Hera - Clare Kramer  
Freya - Brie Larson  
Aphrodite - Judi Bowker  
Artemis - Ursula Andress  
Athena - Susan Fleetwood  
Amphritite - Natalie Dormer  
Metis - Vida Taylor  
Persephone - Iyari Limon  
Europa - Charisma Carpenter  
Lamia - Mercedes McNab  
Danae - Tine Stapelfeldt  
Chrysos - Rosamund Pike  
Hebe - Katherine McNamara  
Semele - Natalia Vodianova  
Pandora - Gemma Atherton  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is shown from Io's POV

If you are reading this, then my story of revenge has come to a conclusion. Allow me to start. My name is Io Eolus; Goddess of Pity, Compassion and Kindness. Amongst my many names is Proseltye, Founder and Creator of the Indigo Tribe of Compassion and Kindness. I must begin by relating what happened after the birth of my twins Ephaphus and Keroessa. The gadfly that tormented me was not an ordinary gadfly. Through mysterious means; I got split into two pieces. My re-incarnation as Io Eolus allowed me to begin planning how to repair the damage of the past.

Hera was surprised to see me in Olympus, but we got to talking. “So you are planning to create your own group of reformed individuals? For the purpose of spreading kindness through the multiverse?” “That is right, my Queen. These Rings would be powered by a Central Lantern….a battery of power if you will. And once an individual places the Ring on one of their fingers, they would be able to cleanse other of evil. Convert darkness to lightning. Anyway, that is my plan. What do you think?” Hera beamed at me. “A fine idea. I wish Zeus had a similar plan. Instead he is busy with Selene. Poor Selene lost her mortal, now my dear husband has decided that he has to have her!” I feel pity for the beautiful Queen and pressed my lips against her forehead. “My Darling, Sweet Queen do not despair! For Aphrodite herself, wishes she was as beautiful as you! How may I help you?” Queen Hera looked into my eyes and closed her own. Understanding I pressed my lips again, this time against her own lips.

We spent much time in each other’s company. With her help, I began looking for obvious candidates for my group. I decide to start with the infamous Sisyphus. Sisyphus and his brother Salmoneus were infamous for their cruelty. They were murderous cannibals, tricksters and causing chaos and destruction wherever they went. “Perhaps you should head to Tartarus and get the worst of humans, that most dreaded of mortals, Pandora Eve.” Io agreed with Hera’s situation. Pandora was a vindictive and malicious beauty. She had used her terrible powers to take three of the dreaded Sins of Evil: Wrath, Greed and Envy and turned them into three Spirits of evil.

Pandora smiled as she watched Salmoneus and Tantalus in pain. Their suffering was absolutely delicious. Salmoneus had been turned into a ticklish teenage girl and was screaming as she was taunted by young, grown women for her weakness. Tantalus was starving and shriven from thirst. The chains kept him from leaving his hole. The fruit occasionally dripped juice out of his reach. The water’s rise and fall had brought him to tears which he couldn’t reach. "Enjoying yourself, Pandora?" Pandora turned and smirked at the celestial next to her. "Princess Io, the Compassionate Goddess of Forgiveness, Kindness, Compassion, Mercy and Clemency has finally landed herself her in Tartarus, I see! Hera finally got her revenge on you!" "I have a gift for you, Pandora!" Pandora eyed the Indigo Ring carefully. Neither it nor the staff, that it came in, looked like anything more than beautiful ornaments made of Amethyst. She shrugged and placed it on her right ring finger.

************************************************************************

"How many did you recruit, darling?" "Pandora, Salmoneus, Tantalus, Sisyphus, Ixion, Minos and Ocnus are my seven recruits; my beloved Queen!" "That is wonderful, sweetheart! I am so proud of you!" I wrapped my arms around my Queen. It is hard to think of any who could match her for bravery or strength. As we walked through the clouds, we saw Hestia holding hands with Metis, the Titaness of Wisdom. Hestia seemed so full of life now that one would hardly have believed not a millenia ago that Poseidon and Apollo fought over her hand in marriage. 

"So glad to see our sister so happy! Selene isn't. She is apparently pregnant with triplets!" Hera's eyes were like slits. "Is that so? Well I must remember to congratulate my dear husband on yet another victory!" Demeter wince at that. "Oh Demy, I didn't mean you!" Demeter simply nodded. "My Persephone is pregnant with twins. Hades is of course thrilled." "Congratulations are in order, dear friends! And I am afraid that Selene isn't the only one pregnant. Leto's younger sister Asteria is pregnant again. Zeus used the re-incarnation to make sure that he impregnated her with Hecate again." Hera stared at Aphrodite with horror. "You are joking!" Aphrodite's eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "My Queen, I do not lie! Please recall that I am a daughter of Uranus, an ancient being of power! And I can assure you that Zeus is indeed doing so! Even worse than that, he has been seen with that glorious Freya of Asgard! Most unjust, I have my eyes on that great, magical beautiful Goddess!" "You may have to wait in line, Aphrodite! Besides I saw him with her your friend Dione!" "DIONE???? Dione is my closest friend! Zeus and I had an agreement about this! Oh I will have a few words with him, my Queen! I swear it!" declared Aphrodite, storming off.

Nemesis smirked. "Father Zeus will put that silly girl in her place! It's time that she re-incarnated anyway! I lost track of how many times I have!" Hera shook her head. "Unbelievable! How much more do I have to endure?" Io pulled Hera into her embrace. "My Queen, do not despair! Your courage and strength will see the victor in the end!" "Perhaps my Queen, you should give Father Zeus a bit of his own back at him? I am certain you will find the Goddess of Mercy willing!" Hera turned crimson, while I rolled my eyes. "Dear Nemeis, I am certain that a great beauty like Queen Hera has more important things than getting petty revenge on King Zeus with an individual like myself." Hera smiled at me, kissing my lips. “You are a glorious individual and I am above petty revenge.”


	2. Lamia's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Semele, Io decides that forgiveness is not needed in this case. How will this affect the Cosmos?

Io was the Goddess of Forgiveness. She was the Compassion Goddess of Mercy and Clemency; capable of forgiving anyone. But even she had her limit. Semele had died because of Zeus’ selfish inability to control himself. “Mighty Io, foremother of Heroes, I am surprised that you called for me.” “Hello, Lamia, daughter of the demon Lord Belial!” “My father is called Belus now, human King of Egypt.” “Yes, I understand that he used magic to re-incarnate as one of the sons of Egypt.” Lamia smirked. “Poseidon was not my father Belus’ father. Zeus decided to use his own brother’s form.”

Io’s eyes narrowed. Zeus really was a monster. Io was compassionate, merciful, clement and had repeatedly forgiven Zeus for his actions. But Semele’s fate was the last straw. “Lamia….I know that you have many abilities. I would like to give you two more.” Lamia nodded as Io placed two shining rings on her fingers. One was Indigo Purple, but the other was Lavender Pinkish Purple. “The twin powers of Kindness and Love. Once you and Zeus…do want Zeus does best….use the rings on him and chant Justice. Then all will be well.” “And what would I get in return for this?” Io wrapped her arms around Lamia. “You can have me.” Lamia’s grin sharpened into a cold smirk. “I accept your terms.”

Hera forced herself not to shiver when the demon Goddess Lamia left. As the daughter of the lying demon Belial; she had spread lies amongst mortals about her. Lamia could remove her eyes and shape-shift at will. She cannibalized the young at will. Even Artemis and Ares had failed to capture her. She used magic to split herself into two forms. A beautiful Phoenician Princess and the wicked demon would consume the innocent. She winked at Hera with her two eyes in her hands. “My Queen.” Hera walked past her with thinly veiled disgust. She approached her dear friend Io, who looked back at her with a small smile. Hera quickly realised what Io had done. She couldn't help but gasp.

“So you are giving yourself to Lamia for this? Why?” demanded Hera. “Because I have watched him cause misery and suffering and claim it as duty. He has no remorse, no pity, no compassion and is ultimately no different to your father nor grandfather. The action towards more Metis is more than evidence of this. Justice must be served!” Hera trembled a little before pulling her friend into an embrace. “Io, I don’t want I will do without you!” Io held Hera in her arms. “Hera, my Queen, for the sake of the world you must. But I also have an idea….if you are willing.” Hera turned to Io. “To combat the generally awful ‘Heroes’; we need a group of brave women warriors to spread love and strength to the world. Warriors blessed by the Greatest of all the Gods….you.” “Me? But after all the terrible things that I have done….”

“You are the most loving and forgiving of all beings. Forgiveness should be served by you, not I. With your love and that of Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hebe and Hestia; these true Heroes of Love and Courage will be mighty and blessed. They shall spread wonder and hope throughout the Multiverse. They shall be amazing.” Hera held her friends tightly. “Then we Seven shall create these Amazing, Wonderful Warrior women in honour of your bravery, my darling.” Hera and Io held each other for some time. Io came Hera one final kiss before she said Goodbye.

Pandora, leader of the Indigo Tribe, loved this part. The planet of Tamaran was filled with good beings who needed nourishment. Nothing gave Pandora more pleasure than to see the beaming faces of these beautiful orange skinned children as they enjoyed the sweet fruits that she provided them. These darling sun children were so happy, the way they gently lift themselves off the ground. “Truly these little wonders are something to behold.” Pandora turned to see Hera, Queen of Olympus, holding an exhuberant child with red hair. “My Queen.” Pandora noted Queen Hera’s sad face as she bowed. “Pandora, I require your assistance.”

Demeter looked at her garden. Compared to the winter of the mortal world, it was the epitome of green. “Love your plants, Demy! They truly are spectacularly!” “Hello Maia, nice to see you again!” “I am hiding here. Zeus is looking for fun and I don’t want him to get me!” Demeter shook her head. “He got me, I doubt hiding here will keep you safe. Heck, even if you married, it wouldn’t be enough!” Maia shook her head. “The girl I would like to marry, isn’t available.” “My sister?” asked Demeter, smirking. “Hera is a great beauty and I sure wouldn’t say no; but it isn’t her.” "I didn't actually say Hera. I do have two sisters as I know that you are aware of." Maia actually flushed in response. Demeter shook her head, giving the Titaness a hug. "Sorry, darling. I think my dear sister Hestia is taken."


	3. The Matriarch and the Midwife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding begins where Io’s plan is implemented

The wedding was taking place today. Following the death of Tartarus; Nemesis was free to remarry. And after 50 millenia; the recently freed Prometheus was the lucky groom. Hestia felt that uncomfortable feeling that she always felt at weddings. Athena and Artemis had recently married. Hestia was happy for them, but it reminded her that she was the last lonely elder goddess. And now Nemesis was marrying Prometheus. Poseidon and Amphitrite were walking hand in hand. Amphitrite was wearing a tiny, teeny costume that revealed more than it covered. Hestia bit her lip as she stared at gorgeous Amphitrite. Not for the very time, she felt her jealousy towards the God King of the Sea grow. Peitho and Hermes can't keep their hands off each other. Peitho sat on Hermes' lap cuddling him tightly. The love between them made her sad. She reminded herself of her promise before Peitho takes off her coat. Her tiny dress left little to the imagination. "Between Peitho and Amphitrite; I bet you count yourself lucky! Seeing my son with love-sick brat makes me sick!" Hestia has to bite back her giggles. Trust Maia to cheer her up.

"Are you feeling better, Maia?" "What after Hera cursed me? Considering what you dear sister has to live with; I consider it rather a blessing. I could have ended up like poor Metis!" Hestia's eyes narrowed at the name. Metis was Hestia's great love, before Zeus snatched her up. Just like Cronus.....Hestia fought back the thought. Thinking of their cruel, brutal and evil father made her mad. The part where she burnt him always lifted her spirits though. Truly she hated the male deities; they were nothing but greedy and cruel. At least Athena and Artemis had each other. Athena....Metis' daughter....who should have been hers, not Zeus. Maia looked at Hestia with concern. "Sorry....I forgot about you two." "It's ok, Maia. At least part of her lives on in Athena." "And don't Athena and Artemis look like the happiest couple in all creation! Although with of Artemis' nymphs and Athena's lady spirits like Pallas, Myrmex, Arachne; perhaps couple is the wrong word! I doubt anyone who saw their love parties would ever honestly call them anything approaching only a couple!" Hestia couldn't help but laugh at that. A few calls of shhhh came her way. Hestia reminded the ones who would silence her, who the original fire god was, causing several to bite their tongues to keep from screaming.

"That was hot!" Hestia had to keep her hands on her mouth. Once again; Maia was hilarious. "Prometheus is very lucky. Nemesis is a beauty! Not unlike Amphitrite and that so called costume of hers!" "You would think that the Goddess of the Sea would know enough to cover up!" "Poseidon is being a jerk to you, dear. He knows how you much you fancied her!" "I wish I could say I never had. But I am the last lonely elder goddess....is that Freya, the Norse War Goddess of Lust, Gold, Death and Fire with Aphrodite?" "Freya has decided that her husband Od is in really Aphrodite. After she re-incarnated into Zeus' daughter, it's no surprise." "Lucky Aphrodite! Freya's red flowing locks and lovely body....I can only imagine!" declared Hestia, wistfully. "You are far pretty than she could ever be!" declared Maia. Hestia beamed at Maia, taking in her long blonde hair and gorgeous face. She could hardly blame the stupid, bearded King for wanting her. But Zeus never had any self-control. Nothing could have stopped him, not even Typhon when it came to beautiful beings.

"Look at poor Promy! He looks so blissfully happy! Nemesis will eat him for breakfast. Just like she did Tartarus. Didn't she also have a lady?" "Zeus' first wife Themis was her woman at the same time. He got them both pregnant, but after the births; Zeus gave her to Nemesis. Poor girl soon fell into oblivion....lucky cow!" "Don't say that, darling. Didn't Zeus cause Nemesis to re-incarnate?" "She re-incarnated plenty of times; but as punishment; Zeus re-incarnated her as his daughter. Ironically as Nyx's daughter." "Wasn't she the daughter of Nyx anyway?" "Yes, first one of the original primordials. Then Erebus's daughter. Then Oceanus' and finally Zeus'." "He would do it with anything. He would probably make out with a pig; if he thought she winked at him!" Hestia looked at Maia with a raised eyebrow. After all Maia was yet another of Zeus' girlfriends. "Over my brother, are you?" "I was never into him in the first place. But I'm beautiful and he made it clear what refusal meant. A lifetime in Tartarus....no thank you!" Hestia's eyes widened in horror. "I doubt I was the first Titaness he threatened. He forgot how many of us when over to his side to save you guys! Heck, when I....." Maia suddenly stopped, seeming pensive. Hestia reached for her hand, gently caressing it. Maia relaxed, exposing her white teeth in a brilliant beam to the Goddess of Families. "Thank you, sweetie. I just get mad too much sometimes!" Hestia nodded at Maia; keep their hands interlocked as the ceremony finally concluded.

"Would you like some ambrosia?" offered Maia. "Desperately!" confessed Hestia. "It's on its way!" Hestia observed Maia as she left to get them a drink. Had Maia always been so beautiful? Yes, even with her curse. "Maia, eh? Finally looking to get someone, dear sister?" "Hello Demeter. I see Zeus and Hera are having fun!" Demeter smirked as she watched Hera glared at Zeus as he eyed some of the female guests. "At least Hades is keeping an eye on my Persephone. I don't trust Zeus to respect even the father-daughter boundary!" "She is a lady, that's all Zeus needs. Sometimes not even that!" Demeter laughed at that. "Too true. That boy, what was his name? Ganymede? Honestly it's a good thing, he is immortal or some disease or illness would have taken him eons ago!" Hestia nodded her head, watching Maia again. "Why aren't you with her, now?" "She is my friend and I swore to remain alone for the sake of peace!" "Poseidon has that pretty Amphitrite; she of the tiny swimsuit to take care of him. You fancied her, didn't you?" "Not as much as Maia or Metis!" Demeter squeezed her older sister's hands. "I am sorry about Metis. Athena should have been your daughter with Metis; not Zeus. You are so much wiser than our dear brother. So please don't make the same mistake twice. Maia is wonderful, gorgeous and clever. Apollo has had so many girlfriends and refers to Cyrene as his fiancee. Athena and Artemis have kissed more girls in their marriage than Poseidon and Dionysus combined. There are no impediments at all. Heck, Hera will be thrilled as there is one less love rival for her affections with Zeus. Though, knowing Maia; I doubt anything they did was remotely consensual." "Maia told me that Zeus threatened her with Tartarus." "Heck he did that with Europa, Leda and Semele. Nothing stops him. So why should anything stop you? Take care, dear sister!" "Thanks, Demy!"

Hera watched as Zeus excused himself to get some ambrosia. But Hera saw what he was looking at. The Phoenician Queen Lamia was one of the few mortal at the wedding and her sparkling eyes and very enticing form was enough for another of Zeus' chicanery. Lamia who taken away precious Io. "Beat him at his own game and stay with me, sister!" "Demy, don't be strange! You are my sister and I am the Goddess of Women and Marriage. It would be unusual!" Demeter stroked Hera's legs, making her squirm. "D-Demy, I'm ticklish! Don't!" "Does this change your mind?" "N-no....I'm going to lose control of my b-bladder!" tittered Hera, her giggles increasing. "You are no fun! You could at least take a swim, with your lonely sister!" "How is our actually lonely sister Hestia doing? Because if Zeus thinks he can force her to keep that ridiculous oath as he, Apollo and Poseidon philander; I will set him straight for good!" "I think the Titaness Maia is entertain her!" "Maia???? No, not Maia! That girl loving, evil viper! We can't let her near..." "You know Zeus forced her to be with him! He has done it before!"

"She tried to kiss me, for Gaia's sake! My curse is exactly what she deserves, but not for Hestia!" "Did you know that she only tried to kiss you after Maia asked Zeus for Hestia's hand?" "She....wanted to marry Hestia? I mean I am not surprised, our darling sister is a rare beauty! But I mean..." "Hera, Hermes is a trickster...but he did invent that Speed Force thing that has done so well for us all! And it's not like she consented. And after all, Hestia likes her. And Maia admitted to me that she liked her even when Hestia was with Metis. After what Zeus did to Metis, doesn't she deserve someone nice? And Maia is very beautiful." "I suppose so. Very well, I will lift the curse!" "Or wait until she asks Hestia to marry her?" Hera watched as Hestia drank from Maia's cup. She couldn't remember having ever seen Hestia so happy. "Those two will be next! Completely perfect for one another." Hera turned to see Freya, sitting on a golden chair, dipping wine into Aphrodite's throat. Freya made Hera nervous. Her powers were not unlike Athena's.....and she made Hera feel things she did not want to feel.

"My sister's husband knew the redhead." "Your brother-in-law should be the God of Love, the way he gets about! But I doubt he could compare to me or Dite!" Aphrodite finished her wine, giggling and staring at the busty redheaded warrior with lust. "I think Dite and I will congratulate the married couple and go. Let us know when your Fire Goddess sister and her pretty Giant get married." "Titans are not Giants!" "They are bigger than us, that is enough. Best wishes!" "Look at those two!" stated Demeter as Freya and Aphrodite went to wish Nemesis and Prometheus well. "The daughters they will probably produce! Olympus and Asgard will be full to the brim in a year!" "Less than that! That Freya scares me. She has so much magic and fire! That Thor is a dunderhead, but she is a legitimate threat to Olympus!" "A threat to Aphrodite's body too, lucky witch!" "Oh Demy, I am sure you will find someone worthy of you!" Demeter moaned as Hera's arms held her tight. "I already have and sadly that person is my beloved sister!"

Zeus was about to see to Lamia when Apollo stopped him. "Father....is Hestia dancing with Maia?" "Don't be stupid, boy! Why would Hestia dance with her?" "I think you should look, Father!" Father was about to slap his stupid son, when he saw what he was looking at. Maia and Hestia were dancing together, totally lost in each other's eyes. Maia had shrunk herself down to be closer to Hestia's height. But she was still at least a foot or two taller. Worse than this was the look in Hestia's eyes. Zeus felt his eyes narrow. Hestia had sworn an oath, he would not have her break it. "Father....I have Cyrene now! And Poseidon has Amphitrite. Can you not let Hestia have Maia? I feel guilty that I, Lord of Music, Medicine and the Arts, have caused so much pain to poor Hestia. Artemis and Athena have each other....would Hermes' mother not best be suited for Hestia?" "It is not for you..." "Zeus, please let my sister have Maia. It would make her happy. That is why I am removing my curse once Maia offers her marriage!" Zeus stared at Hera with astonishment, she never withdrew her curses willingly.

"I second the motion, brother dear!" added Demeter, her arms firmly around Hera. Zeus found familiar thoughts bubbling about kissing both Hera and Demeter at once. But he dismissed them and declared "It is not for you to decide this, either of you! I am the King of Olympus..." "And I am the Goddess of Marriage and the Queen! Think carefully Zeus or your next transformation shall be permanent!" "I second that!" agreed Demeter, her eyes blazing with the power of the Earth. "Even the two of you cannot hope to..." "So do we, Father!" Zeus stared at Persephone, stunned at her declaration. The God of the Dead, Hades' eyes blazed into his brother's. "Persephone and I are in accord, Zeus. Let Hestia be happy." Zeus felt his blood boil. "Even the Four..." "Six, Father!" Zeus saw Athena watching him. Zeus was no fool. Even the four of them could not defeat him, but Athena might be able to by herself. And with Artemis by her side and the other four....Zeus would find himself resurrecting and into who know what. "Fine, if Hestia wants to be Maia's second choice; so be it!"

Zeus went to storm out before he heard a gasp. The gasp came from his daughter Hebe. Hestia and Maia were still dancing, but their lips and it seemed the rest of them were intertwined. While Hestia remained relatively pure; it was obvious that would not last soon. Zeus turned to where Lamia was still drinking, unaware and turned himself into Europa. "Would you like to dance?" Lamia turned to see, her pupils dilating heavily as she drank in Europa's form. "Depends on the dance." "And he is off!" noted Demeter as Zeus/Europa took Lamia into his arms and disappeared. "Hestia is happy, let Zeus have the wenchy Queen. He will be the sorrier!" Demeter looked puzzled before her eyes widened. "Hera! You didn't!" Hera beamed back. "Wait till Zeus wakes up tomorrow!"

Hestia had waited all her Immortal Life for this. Maia was beautiful, Maia was funny; Maia....was hers. Maia had always known who she really wanted. She would never reveal that Zeus had taken Hestia's form when approaching her for a few kisses before revealing the truth. Nor of her tears when she discovered the trick leading to Zeus' threat and what he forced on her after he had shown her Hestia's full beauty. Hestia and Maia were going to be together. Finally the Midwife and the Matriarch were one.


	4. Zeus Punishment: The Life of Danae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is still adjusting to his transformation to Danae, when he meets a beautiful female. Meanwhile Hera copes with Io’s disappearance

Maia giggled as tiny Hestia presented her with ambrosia. She lifted the gorgeous Goddess and eagerly poured ambrosia down her willing throat. There were no more lonely elder goddesses left in Olympus. Maia had seen to that. Now happiness reigned in the sacred Kingdom even after Zeus reincarnated into who knows what. “When can I go down to Earth?” pouted a grown woman in the room next door. “Soon, Chrysos.” answered Maia. “Hermes gets to go and he is my brother! Why can’t I?” she protested. “When you are ready!” called out Hestia. The young goddess didn’t replied, she just flew off.

”Are you alright, Chrysos?” asked Hebe, daughter of Hera. “No! I want to visit the mortals on Earth! I want to have fun and go to parties. To dance with beautiful mortal princesses and ladies! Spend time with nymphs and those darling mortal princesses! Fight Echidna’s monsters or battle the Giants! Instead I just lounge about, sending my showers of gold for mortals to hoard or build their toys with!” “Perhaps you can do both?” She proposed. “What do you mean?” “My late father, King Zeus was notorious for shapeshifting and possession. Simply send out a shower of gold that you can mentally possess and while your divine form stays here, your mind can inhabit the object. Like having ambrosia and drinking it too!” Chrysos smiled at Hebe. "You really are brilliant, Hebe! Thank you!"

Zeus cursed his luck. Honestly, who could have expected such a thing? He, the mighty Zeus, had been reborn. And as a beautiful princess of all things! That treacherous Lamia had tricked him. And how he had paid for it! Following the death of Princess Danae’s father Arcitrius and the disappearance of her mad cousins; Zeus was now the female heir of King Proteus. King Zeus of Olympus was now Princess Danae. At least, Danae was forbidden to marry; thanks to a prophecy.

Danae’s child would apparently kill Proteus. So she was kept in the bronze tower. She didn’t mind this. She was well taken care of, especially by the servant girls. She had very fond of them as one would expect a male Immortal stuck in the body of a female mortal would. But she missed adventure, excitement and all the things she had one enjoyed. Trapped as a princess, she had no such fortune. "Is there something you need, Your Grace?" Danae turned to her servant girl Io, named in honour of Danae's ancestor Io; another girlfriend of Zeus. In fact, two more servant girls were called Europa and Semele after other ‘special friends’. It was felt so ironic, like the Erinyes came up with such torment. But a few kisses to the three girls made her feel better, before she sent them to fetch some wine. As the three left, Danae was stunned when a mysterious individual appeared.

Danae thought she was seeing things. A shower of gold shaped like a woman was heading towards her. This seemed impossible, she didn't know any of the Olympians even Hecate who could do this. But this was certainly an adventure and one she would definitely be looking foward to. “Greeting, dear lady. How are you this fine day?” Danae simply beamed at the figure, eyeing her beautiful body as only she could. “It has been a good day, my Goddess. And now it shall be a good night!”

Chrysos could not believe what had happened. She got her party all right. That Danae had to be the most beautiful mortal in all existence. She left to find Hebe. She needed to tell her everything of what had transpired. It would be something that would stun the goddess of forgiveness and youth. “Chrysos, dear. You should slow down. Where are you going in such a hurry?” Queen Hera was as youthful as her beautiful daughter. The loss of her husband had not diminished that. “Hello Aunty Hera! I am looking for Hebe. Is she here, please?”

”Pandia and Eos have just got married. I left because the usual is about to take place. Honestly I would have thought decorum would remain in place. But when our monarch has a bevy of nymphs and a bride as wild as Artemis, I suppose it should be expected. Hebe is there now, keeping an eye on little Eris.” “Forgive me, Auntie for saying so. But is it allowed to talk about King Athena, this way? Won’t this rouse her displeasure?” “Our monarch Athena is far wiser than that, dear. Besides people tend to endure hearing silly things from me, since I became a widow.”

”I am sorry about King Zeus, Auntie!” “Thank you dear. But it was a different loss that I was thinking of. The Goddess of Mercy has been gone for some time now. She...she was quite important to me.” Chrysos pulled Hera into a soft cuddle. "I am sorry, I never met her. What happened to her? Did she resurrect?" Hera held Chrysos, shaking her head. "I don't know what happened to her. I just hope wherever she is, she is ok!" 

Danae rested comfortably against her bed. Whoever had been the golden goddess, she certainly knew how to kiss a mortal lady. Perhaps she was a daughter of Athena and Artemis? Aphrodite and Freya were constantly together, maybe it was one of theirs? Regardless it was a fine display of....Danae suddenly felt her stomach rumble. Darn this mortal body, has she eaten the wrong thing? Regardless she found the chamber pot and vomitted the contents of her stomach. She felt dizzy, full and sick. Those stupid servants girls would pay for this. She managed to struggle to her feet and was about to call them, when she saw it. “No! This isn’t possible! I have only been with women! NOOOOOOO!!!” Her servant Semele rushed it, barely able to say “what is...” before she say what made her Mistress scream. “It was a goddess!” was all Danae could say as her stomach was clearly bloated....with child.


End file.
